


Not of Blood, but of Love.

by K_E_A



Series: Family: Not of Blood, but of Love [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Baby Harry Potter, Breastfeeding, Diapers, Good Slytherins, Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), Infantilism, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Past Child Abuse, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent, Tom Riddle | Voldemort Adopts Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_E_A/pseuds/K_E_A
Summary: The life of Harry Potter and his new parents.Repost** I have decided to make this a series rather than a full story.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Tom Riddle/Severus Snape
Series: Family: Not of Blood, but of Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954075
Comments: 12
Kudos: 257





	Not of Blood, but of Love.

Tom strode into the foyer of Riddle Manor; a tall imposing figure clad in robes of the most luxurious velvet. He had finally gotten rid of the old man. Dumbledore was struck down and it was time for the wizarding world to move forward, to engage in long lost traditions of which only purebloods still partake. Samhain, Yule and the like shall return now that he has gained control of the wizarding world. He the new and improved minister of magic shall endeavour to bring about changes to improve the treatment of the wizarding kind.

However, as Tom strode through the entrance hall, a small figure also ran in.

“MUMMY! MUMMY!”

A small black-haired boy flew at Tom launching himself into the air, with the assurance the figure approaching would catch him before he fell. The little body covered in a jumper patterned with stars shooting across the garment at random intervals and tight black leggings, nappy clearly visible underneath. The boy's soft face framed with bouncing black curls with startling emerald eyes shining with happiness at the return of the world’s most feared wizard. A frazzled man followed the young boy into the room, his hair ruffled as though it had been grabbed and pulled, in complete opposition to the usual manicured and formidable appearance of the blond man.

“Tom, thank goodness you have returned. Severus had to go to Hogwarts as Minerva called for him to help with the Weasley children. I have tried to get Harry into bed, but he insisted on waiting for you”

The Dark Lord looked at his friend then back down at his son, Hadrian was balanced on his hip, a smile buried into the neck of his mummy, hiding his evil intention from his harassed babysitter.

“Thank you for stepping in Lucius. I know he can be a little brat” he looked back down at Harry a fond smile on his face. “I will take it from here, you may leave.”

With one last glance at the Dark Lord and the boy who was once his enemy Lucius smiled and apparated back to Malfoy Manor. He would speak to his lord about his idea tomorrow.

**Tom POV.**

I look down at Harry, his face resting on my shoulder just looking up at me with a smile on his face. He is pure innocence. His green eyes show none of the horrors he has seen in his short life. I feel nothing but love when I look at the little in front of me, he is the reason Dumbledore needed to be brought down. He is now his reason for everything. Whilst he will always be safe within my arms, I endeavour to make the world just as safe.

“Come on baby, time for pyjamas, we will wait for daddy in the sitting room.”

I tried to put Harry down, yet he hung on my neck like a limpet.

“you don’t want to walk?”

He shook his head vigorously, curls flying all around his face.

“Alright then, don’t tell daddy. I will carry you to our room.”

With that I wandered up the stairs towards the master bedroom. Harry continued to rest his head on my shoulder, sucking on the velvet collar of my pristine robes.

“No Harry don’t suck on that” taking the robe out of the littles mouth. “We will get you into some warm jammies then something to eat. Hmmm?”

“Hungry Mummy” moaned Harry, hand wandering under the robes his mummy wore.

“Not yet baby” I placed him down on the changing table in the far corner of the silver room off the master bedroom which we created for the sole purpose of having our baby close enough should he need us day or night. Harry loved the room we made for him, it wasn’t a huge room, just enough space for all his things. His crib on the wall directly in front of the door, the sturdy black wood stood out against the silver walls, green sheets were spread over the cot to indicate our heritage and to match those stunning eyes.

Back to Harry now, I laid him on the changing table with all the supplies needed to get him cosy for the night. I started stripping him of the clothes he had been wearing today, the all black outfit my husband had put him in that morning making him look pale in the bright light of the room. I striped him down till he wore only his nappy.

“Let’s have a nice cosy nappy for going to beddy byes huh?” I cooed at my little angel. His giggles could be heard throughout the room, I only ever used this voice with my baby. I got to work unstrapping the nappy revealing my boy in all his naked glory, I tickled his tummy making him giggle and roll on the table. I quickly steady him before he can roll off. However, as I start putting back on his nappy, we both hear the opening of the bedroom door.

“DADDY!” Shrieked Harry. Severus wandered into the room just as I taped up the nappy. I let the little boy off the changing table in only his nappy to greet his daddy. The boy reminiscent of my own homecoming launched himself at Severus, caught with ease before he could tumble to the ground. My husband just smiled at our baby, tickling his tummy and kissing his cheek.

“What is this little monster doing up?” cooed Severus. He looked at me with love shining in those dark eyes.

“He ran rings around uncle Lucius and wouldn’t go to bed” I replied walking towards Severus. Handing over a vest and footed onesie with horses frolicking all over to him to put on our baby whilst he had some cuddle time.

“Were you naughty for uncle Luc?” Severus looked at the little boy fondly as he pulled the onesie onto our little boy.

“nuh-uh daddy” Harry wiggled his body at the question. Reaching up to be picked up by me once he was dressed, trying to get away from the stern look his daddy was adopting.

“You better have been a good boy, Harrison Snape.” His daddy said in his stern teaching voice.

“He just got tired, didn't you baby?” I said to my husband diffusing the situation.

“Time for some milk and then bed for tired little boys” I murmured as Harry started rubbing his eyes. We wandered through the master bedroom to the sitting area just in the corner of the huge room, under the window especially for night times and shushing Harry to sleep.

I sat with Harry in my lap, removing my outer robe revealing the white silk shirt and black trousers I wore underneath the plush robes. If you look closely you could see a tiny spot on the shirt just under the nipple, this didn’t matter to me. This was for my baby, a comfort he never received as an actual baby, one I was determined he needed now. I unbuttoned the shirt revealing my slightly swollen chest. Harry's eyes lit up at the sight, his hand grasping at my shirt.

I moved Harry until his head rested on my arm and his nose was to my nipple.

“Come on baby time for supper.” Just as I said these words a warm mouth enveloped my nipple and part of my chest. Harry rhythmically sucking to get his favourite, a treat only for before nap times and bed. I could feel his tongue rub my nipple occasionally trying to release the milk faster. After around five minutes that teat was empty and I moved the boy to the other side, his eyes drooping yet all the while still drinking milk from my chest.

“I will never get enough of this.” I look at Severus dreamily, content with my life now, no more threats to Harry, he is safe and soon all those who have hurt him will know what it is to suffer.

“It's alright love, he’s happy now and it has been a long road, but he will never have to endure that again” rumbles Severus’ deep voice near my ear. This is a conversation we have had many times, yet this time I feel content that this is true. The world has changed for the better and I will fight for it to remain this way. Looking down at Harry asleep in my arm a dribble of milk from his mouth I couldn’t have been happier.

**Severus POV** .

Looking over at Tom and Harry, it feels just right. This is how we belong, a family with unconditional love. This is what Harry deserves. His life before we saved him would have found him exploited or worse, dead.

“Come one love, put him into bed” I murmur to Tom. He shuffles after me, putting Harry in his crib.

“Sleep well Angel” he murmurs into Harry's hair, pressing one last kiss to that innocent boy. I give him my own goodnight kiss and we retreat to our own bed. Harry will be up at 6am and we all need rest.

Before I fall asleep next to Tom, I think of the last few years, the trials and tribulations we have gone through to create this family, not of blood but of love.


End file.
